Why You?
by Mik-Luvs-Cookies
Summary: kris has always been the book worm with her fanshonible fried abby when the bad boy at her school comes into the picture what will krsi choose her life or the boy? *some french


I put on a scarf and my mittens with my jacket and opened the door. A little bit of cool wind entered into my cottage. "Bye Ell!" I said to my mom as I exited my cottage. A big gust of wind slapped my face while I was walking to school. I suddenly missed the warmth of my small cottage.

It was a little wooden house that, Jake, my father built a long time ago. It was small. When you opened the fine crafted door you'd see everything in my house. First you would see the big stone fireplace that we left on all day during the winter and sometimes in the fall. We had pale wooden floors. If you walk into the tiny living room your bare feet would touch the soft dark brown carpet that covered the ice cold floor. Then there would be two fuzzy darker brown couches. If you turned to your left you would see our small kitchen but it was a good size for the three of us. It was very cozy and it was the perfect place for reading. Then I started contemplating the book I was reading and the wild and brave adventures Charlie was having. He could change a boring evening to an outrageous adventure. If only the things in this book did exist. I must not have been paying attention because the wind was so powerful it knocked me into the cold snow.

I just lay there, letting the cold snow touch my face. "Oh god Kris not again!" said my best friend Abby kneeling next to me. I just smiled and open my eyes to see her staring at me. "Oh sorry for my clumsiness." I said jokingly because I didn't want to get on Abby's bad said. Abby had gorgeous, long silky blonde hair with sparkling blue eyes. She loved to wear the prettiest cloths. She was wearing tan boots with white fur coming up from the foot. Her hat was like a big white fur rabbit that sat

Upon her head. She wore a white fur vest over her dark tan turtle neck. She looked amazing as usual. "Let me guess, you were thinking about

Those blasted books you read and were too busy to even pay attention to anything." Abby hated books she would say, 'what's the use with reading these _things_ it's not like they're gonna help me someday.' I would just smile then she would say, 'what's the use with books when you have perfectly good T.V.s in this world.' She sounded just like Mr. Wormwood from one of my favorite books called, _Matilda._ I would just ignore her.

Once we got to school I took a seat next to my frenemy named Chad. He had short brown hair and aqua green eyes. "Hey." I said while putting my books down. He chuckled a little bit then said, "When do I ever see you without books." I smiled my signature smile and joked, "well….um…uh-"he caught me in mid sentence and said, "Never!" we both laughed for awhile until my friend Harmony came in. We both just looked down at the desk. Harmony must have seen us laughing so when she was walking by she whispered, "ooooooooooo." I frowned at the comment and gave her an evil glare and said in French, "enferme rien des evenements nous juste en etions riant." She knew what I was saying but Chad didn't. He then said, "um, Kris what did she say to you?" I looked at him for a sec and said, "oh she was just torturing me." He nodded his head and class started.

Class whizzed by quickly. Chad and I quickly got up and started bursting out laughing because we got up so fast. Then Chad bumped into me on

Purpose and said, "That's what you get for stealing my pencil!" I bumped him back and said, "That's what you get for letting me steal your pencil!" we both laughed again till Harmony came by and said, "aw another sweet moment with Kris and Chad." In unison we both said "ewe!" Chad went up to me and whispered in my ear, "during snack I will poke you and we will both laugh at harmony." I just smiled at his usual evil plans. It was snack time so I took out my huge bag of goldfish. I then felt someone poking me and I realized that it was Chad, so we both counted 1…..2…3! And started pointing and laughing at harmony. But the bad part was that our teacher thought we were too loud so we had to go back to our desks and stay in for recess.

Once we finally sat down I gave Chad half of my goldfish. "Thanks, your little pal Abby and her boyfriend Steve stole my cosmic brownies." He looked sad so I quickly got up and gave him my other fruit punch bottle. All he did was smile and drink some of it. Then our teacher, Mrs. Gold said, "Okay class, time for Lit. Circles." I heard Abby and Harmony moan. I wasn't very excited because the book I was reading was good but most of it was in French and Harmony was in it. Harmony and I are friends but she loves to torture me about Chad when she likes Brad.

Our book was called _Bonsoir _by Lucas George. Harmony started a conversation with me and it started like this, "Come on Kris just admit that you like Chad." I smiled my small signature smile again which means I was about to lie. "I have nothing to admit." I said coolly. "But seriously," harmony started. "You grab the seat next to him every day, you most of the time share your snack with him, and you always laugh and joke with him." She smirked at how smart she thought she was. "I sit next to Brad at lunch time, I share my food with him, and I make jokes with Brad. I do that with a lot of guys here because to them I am relatable. Like I am just a guy and all of the other girls here are just girls. Seriously I am like one of the dudes." I smirked and left an opened mouthed Harmony to figure things out.

I sat at my desk reading _Bonsoir _when I felt something hit my head. I then looked to the ground and saw a crumpled up piece of paper. So me being curious old me I picked it up and UN crumpled it. I recognized the handwriting to be Chad's so I read the note. It said, "Don't you dare touch the stuff in my desk or I will kill you! ~Chad" I smiled at his note and wrote back, "I can touch what I want because I am Kris. Like right now I am using your favorite black pen to write this ~Kris" I threw the paper at him. I saw a mischievous smile cross his face and he wrote something and threw it back to me. It said, "Okay…. But you better watch your back! ~Chad" He always knew the ways to scare me and that was it.

It was time for recess and Mrs. Gold was feeling nice so she let us go outside. Chad ran right out the door to the football field. I put my lunch down and ran over there too. Once I got there I joined the ALL boys' football game. I looked over and saw Harmony and Abby cheerleading with some other girls. I got into position and suddenly Charles, Chad, Brad, and Steven got me by the arms and legs and lifted me all the way to the dugouts. Then Steven and Brad ran back to the football field leaving me with Chad and the evil and mischievous Charles.

"Oh no." I murmured under my breath, "I am gonna die." I am guessing they both heard me because they both chuckled. "I told you to watch your back." Said a smirking Chad. "Tsk, tsk, why don't you ever listen Kris." Said an evil Charles. Then suddenly Charles and Chad lunged at me and started tickling me because they both knew that I was very ticklish. Then I shoved them off, jumped up and ran away. I started to do the routine that my football team created. But I was too slow for the fastest runners in the school, when….THUMP! I was tackled by both of them. They both rolled off, and we started laughing. "Now…are you gonna stop stealing things from my desk?" asked Chad. "Um…..uh…..NO!" then I got some mud and flung it in both of their faces and started to run. I saw them get up and start to chase when yes! I was saved by the recess bell. I quickly ran inside and took a seat next to Abby and Steven.

"Let me guess Kris, Charles and Chad tickled you. You jumped up and ran, and then they caught up and tackled you. Then you all laughed. And finally you threw mud in their face and ran inside." She smiled because she knew that she was always right. "Yes, yes and yes. But they were so aski-"

"Shhhhhh! Kris hide I see them coming in! Wow you have good aim!"

"Where is she?" Growled an angry Charles. "Where's who?" Abby asked playing dumb while I hid under the table. "Don't play dumb with us Abs." said Chad "Well where ever she is, she can't hide forever." Said Charles while they left. "Kay Kris you can come up now."

"Thanks." I said while I came up from under the table.

Lunch was over and I got back to the class room and asked Steven if he wanted to switch desk spots. He knew if he said no Abs would tell him off so he happily obliged. Then Chad came in and sat down not even realizing that I wasn't sitting there anymore. He then looked up to see Steven sitting there instead of me and then scanned the room until he found me sitting next to Abby. All I did was wink and stick out my tongue.

Science went by quickly and me and Abby got up and put our books away. We didn't have any homework so we just got our stuff and sat on our desk. Then Steven came over and I said, "hey guys do ya wanna come home with me today. I think Ell and Jake will be okay with it, they always are." Abby of course said, "Uh duh." And Steven just fake thought for a moment then after seconds of thinking said, "well….sure, but why?" I knew that Steven could always tell what was wrong so then I whispered, "You both know that Chad and Charles live behind my house in the woods so I need protection." Steven and Abby laughed and Abby said, "Oh pa-lez your dad is a hot body builder practically and you say you need protection." I smiled forgetting that Abby had a crush on Jake for a while. I said, "Whatev, and remember Jake doesn't get home till seven so it's just my mom and she is about as strong as a twig." The three of us laughed for a bit. We then heard the bell ring which means we can leave. We all started to walk home with Chad and Charles way behind us probably planning an idea for destroying me but what no one knew was that my dad was home because there is a football game on tonight. Then Chad and Charles finally caught up with us, "hey Kris where've you been we missed you." Charles faked sincerity. "Sorry boys but Jake is home and we are gonna watch the game so Bubye." But instead of going the way to their houses they followed us all the way to my cottage. I opened the door to see my dad sitting on the couch in his favorite black tee-shirt and his awesome ripped jeans. "Hey Daddy!" my dad jumped up and met me in his hug. "Daddy I invited Abby and Steven over to watch the game with us is that okay?" he smiled my signature smile and said, "yes, of course they can but what about Chad and Charles, do you two boys like to watch the game with us." Before either of them answers Abby said, "well Jake…..um…. me and Steven actually have to go so um Bye Kris." With that Steven and Abby left me alone with _them _and my dad. "So um I am gonna go get the uh snacks, Kay, Jake?" my dad smiled at the name I call him when I am nervous or scared so he said, "sure sweetie." Once I heard that I ran into the kitchen and started popping pop-corn and getting two beers and to cokes out of the fridge. I put the cokes on the counter and said, "Yo, Jake heads up." Then I threw one beer at him and walked over next to the couch. "Um Kris what are you drinking?" asked a confused Chad as I opened my beer. "Beer, why?" I asked like it was a normal soda. "Doesn't beer have alcohol in it and Jake why are you letting her drink beer?" said Chad. I rolled my eyes at this comment and chugged the rest of the beer with my dad. "Listen Chad, ever since I was a kid I would drink one beer with my dad and whoever finished there's last would have to get the snacks and do what the other said so… Jake since you won what do I gotta do?" my dad smiled evilly and said. "Whatever Charles wants you to do." I saw Charles smirk evilly and say, "Well Jake can you record the game and you and Chad can watch it while I "play" with Kris outside?" I glared at him when he put air quotes around 'play'. "Well sure!" then I felt my arm being dragged out the back door with Charles pulling it. "Well." Charles said huskily. "Do ya know why I brought you out here?" I stuttered when I said, "n-n-no."

"Well this is why I brought you out here." He then pressed his cold lips against mine and we kissed. When he pulled away I breathed, "Wow."

"I am glad you enjoyed it" he smirked. "Well you should've because I did too." I smiled at him as I said, "So, um what does this make us?"

"It makes you my girlfriend. But let's keep it on the down low. So um at recess instead of playing football cheer for me. And also sit next to me at lunchtime to. But one more thing always sits next to Chad in class."

I said, "Okay but I am kind of cold out here."

He smiled and went closer to me and I hugged him tightly as he said, "what about now?" He smirked a cute smirk. "Well everything here is hot now." He smiled at my comment and whispered, "I know I am, but I am asking if you are still cold." I smiled and said, "Let's just go inside."

As we walked inside I quickly grabbed two sodas from the counter and sat down on the couch between my dad and Charles. I gave my dad one of the sodas. He then said, "um…..uh Kris Chad left. And uh is there something I should know about?" my dad knew everything, right when I was about to open my mouth Charles said, "This is what you should know about." He then pressed his perfectly warm lips against mine in a kiss. "Well I was hoping it would happen sometime." Said my chuckling father. "What do ya mean dad?" I asked because I would come home from school angry about what Charles did to me that day. "Well, when you twos were little you'd always play together. You were de best of friends. Then when yous both finally went to school you both became friends with Susie, Lindsey, and Chad. But Kris there was this mean girl in your school named Margret and she told you that Susie and Lindsey love to be called dumb blondes. So you always listenin' to peoples you went and called them that. You three weren't friends anymore. Then Lindsey told Charles here to ignore you and be mean to you. For some blasted reason Charles you did it."

"Well Jake, Lindsey told me that Kris said that I was ugly and fat and untalented, and that I had no life ahead of me."

"Charles I would never ever say anything about you like that, cause I remember when we were kids that I always looked up to you because you were handsome, and muscular, and very talented at all the games we would play, and that you could be anything you wanna be."

"Awww thanks Kris." With that Charles kissed Kris for the third time that day.

"Ewww kids really just cause I am an adult doesn't mean I still don't get grossed out! Aw god gets a room!" my dad Jake yelled trying to hide us with his hands. "I pulled out of the kiss and said, "Dad calm down."

"Alright, alright I think that is my cue to leave so see ya soon Jake, bye Kris." He smiled, waved and left.

"Well dad I am goin to bed, night." I went over to him kissed him on the head and went to my room to get a shower. Once I got out of the shower I got dressed in my P.J.'s and started to pick out my outfit for tomorrow. I got my pink long tee-shirt, a gray vest and a small black tie. Then I went to my closet and got out my gray skinny jeans and my black chucks. Then I laid the outfit on my desk and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning and got dressed. I got dressed and ate really quickly and I still had an hour before I had to leave so I went in my room combed my hair then curled its ends. I looked really good so I started to walk to school. I didn't have any books in my hand all I had was my purple bag. Once I saw Abby I waved to her but she didn't come but then she realized that it was me so she ran over and saw what I was wearing and her mouth was kind of in an "o" shape. "Wow," she said apparently shocked, "you look amazing!" I smiled really sweetly showing off my perfectly white teeth. "Oh thanks you don't look half bad either." She looked confused and said, "where your books?"

"Let's just say they 'disappeared'". We finally got to school and I sat automatically next to Chad. "Hey good looking what's cooking?" I smiled and said, "Hey what's up?" he laughed and said, "Nothing with me but where's your books Kris?" I did a soft chuckle and said, "What's with you and my books, I didn't want to read today." He gasped, "but Kris you ALWAYS read everyday are you feeling okay?" he then put his hand on my forehead, then slapped it away and said, "I am fine. Kay?" he smiled and said, "Kay." Then we did our handshake and sat down. It was already recess so I walked out with Harmony and Abby close behind me gawking at my outfit.

I went over to Lindsay and Susie and said, "Hey can I talk to yous two please." Lindsey said, "Sure." Then both of the two girls followed me to the other side of the field when I finally said, "Kay listen Margret told me to tell you that cause she said I could meet a famous at author if I said it to you. I shouldn't have listened to her and I am very sorry and I am making a cheerleading squad and I need your help. So will you please forgive me and help me?" their faces both lit up and said in unison, "of course we forgive and yes!" I was so happy so they followed me to the panther's side. We started to cheer really fun and really good cheers. Then the panthers won. We were so happy I ran onto the field where Charles was and said, "We won!" he laughed and pecked me on the lips, put an arm around me and walked into the lunch room with me. I sat down and he got his lunch and sat next to me. The Lindsey and Susie came with a confused look on their faces. They were followed by Karli and Ali. Then finally Gordon and Chad came and sat down. Everyone except me and Charles had confused faces. The Karli finally asked, "Um Kris, Charles what was that all about?" Charles chuckled and said, "Well Kris looks like we've been caught, well guys I am now dating Kris." We heard two screeches that made me jump. I looked over to see to smiling Lindsey and Susie. "Congratz Kris!" they screamed. We all laughed for awhile until we all started to crack really lame jokes. We laughed until we heard a, "Kris MOVE!" I turned around to see an angry harmony tapping her foot and holding her tray. I heard Lindsey and Susie moan. "Uh…..no I like where I am sitting." Her face turned as red as a tomato, "urg, Susie, Lindsey tell Kris to move!" they both smiled and said, "no we are good Kris is our friend not you! So….uh….Bubye!" with that harmony stomped off. Once she was out of hearing I said, "Um why did she want to sit where I am so much if there is an empty seat next to Gordon?" They all looked at each other and Ali finally said, "It's because she has a HUGE crush on Charles." I smiled and said, "Oh then can I torture her then?" they all smiled evilly and said, "uh-duh!" we laughed and I told them how I am going to do it. I looked over at Abby and brad and Steven and brad saw me and put his arms up in a why-aren't-you-sitting-here sort of way. I just ignored it and once I saw harmony look over I said bye to everyone and pecked Charles on the cheek and winked at him. I saw Harmony growl while I quickly ran out of the lunch room.

I got back to class and took my seat at the desk. The THUMP! Two hands slapped against my desk, I looked up to see an angry harmony. "Why did you kiss Charles?" she then grabbed the top of my shirt and lifted me. Dang was she strong, or what? Then she slammed me against the wall still holding me. I closed my eyes then I heard a very familiar voice, ".!" I then hit the hard floor. I opened my eyes to see Charles talking to Chad about something, I scooted closer to them and I heard, "Dude, I thought I told you to protect her, that's why she is sitting next to you!" Chad frowned and said, "I know, I know, I am really sorry, I wasn't here remember I was with you, you are so lucky that Kris's dad Jake came and took her to the principal." I opened my eyes and Charles helped me up. "Thanks, but where's my dad?" I said Charles frowned and say, "I am guessing you heard us, well your dad is in the principal's office." I left the classroom and ran to the principal's office. "Hey dad what are you doing here?" he smiled and said, "I was coming to visit you and I came in to this girl named harmony practically chocking my favorite and only daughter, are you okay sweetie?" I smiled at him and said, "yeah I am fine thanks, hey um can we go home now please I am tired it was a long day I need some rest?"

"Sure sweeties go back to class and get your stuff I will sign you out and meet you in the car." I left and walked really slowly back to my classroom to see harmony glaring at me with a black eye but from who? I got out my texter and texted Chad this, "**Why does Harmony have a black eye? –Kris **he texted back, **It's because Charles and I gave it to her-Chad….Awww really love you thnx so much!-Kris**

I left my class room and went back to my car. My dad looked a little worried so I said, "um dad what's wrong? You lied to me why did you really come here?" he looked at me and said, "I came to tell you your uncle Billy and your cousins Dylan are coming." I looked at him confused for a sec then I said, "what's wrong with them?" he looked at me like I had two heads and said, "They are very, well they are against you having a boyfriend especially the bad boy at your school."

"Dad, Billy is your brother and yet you let me go out with the 'bad boy'. I don't get it is Charles really that bad? I don't get why they wouldn't like him." I asked a little confounded. "Well sweetie you were a little too young to realize it but when you played with him the games you would play, would have you doing whatever Charles said it's like you were his servant. He would call the games Castle and Kings. Sweetie you were so gullible." He chuckled, and then I said, "Well, Charles has changed and I am inviting Charles over now, school is probably over." He smiled and said, "Whatever Hun." I got out my phone and called Charles.

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey Charles its Kris."**

"**Oh hey where are you I don't see you?"**

"**Oh well I left early with Jake."**

"**Okay then why are ya callin me?"**

"**Um one I need you to come home with me and two I am gonna come pick you up."**

"**Kay, and why do I have to come home with you?"**

"**I'll explain when you get in the car."**

"**Kay sees ya in a few."**

"**A'ight bye!"**

"**Bye." **Then my dad pulled up next to Charles. I opened the door from the backseat. Charles got in and said, "As much as I always love to come to your house why am I coming to your house this time?" I sighed then smiled when he put his arm around me I said, "Well my dad's brother Billy and Billy's son Dylan are coming over and they heard about your reputation." Charles frowned and said, "What reputation? I sighed again which made him move even closer to me, "well apparently I am dating a bad boy. My cousin Dylan is very, very protective of me. I got a paper cut and he spased out because I was hurt." He smirked and said, "I am gonna have some fun with this." My eyes went wide, "Oh no… you are not going to do that…..no…..no….no!" his smirk became bigger, "What are ya gonna do to stop me…baby?" he whispered the last part in my ear which made me shiver. He then whispered, "It's good to know that I can make you melt." I couldn't see it but I could tell that he was smirking.

We finally got back to my cottage. We saw my uncle's old beat up pick-up truck in our yard so we could tell that he was there. Before Charles and I got out of the car I saw him grin evilly and get out helping me out. "Charles please doesn't do this I will do anything you want please I will even sleep over at your house please." He put his arm around me and whispered in my ear, "anything?" I sighed and said, "Yes anythi-"

"Loca!" oh boy I knew that voice much too well. "h-hey D-Dylan what's up?" I stuttered afraid of what Charles will do. "Oh I am fine but who's the boy on your arm?"

"He's my-"

"I am her boyfriend she is just her to get her things because tonight she is sleeping over at my house." He smiled sweetly at Dylan and dragged me into my room.

"Kay, well Kris your gonna need this blue bikini, and some pajamas, and your cheerleading uniform. I think that is it." Charles smiled evilly. "Um, Charles, why do I need a bikini if it's in the middle of winter?" he smirked and whispered, "well you said anything and I have a hot tub in my house so me and you can go swimming…are you okay with that…..baby?" my knees started to weaken when he was talking to me now. I shivered and he smiled pecked on the cheek, and got my bag for me while I was walking out of my room. I stopped and told my mom and dad that I was sleeping over at Charles and they smiled and said that it was okay and Charles and I left out of the back door. With his arm still around my waist Charles walked me all the way to his house. Once we got inside he dropped my stuff on the floor and said, "Go upstairs now and get changed into your blue bikini. Then meet me on the couch. NOW!" once I heard him yell I ran up stairs to his room and got changed into the bikini it fitted me perfectly. Then I ran downstairs and plopped on the couch next to him, "hey cutie took you long enough." He said smiling, "well you don't look half bad yourself Mr. Buff." If you looked at Charles you could tell that he has a six pack. He was tan and strong and really cute. He was the perfect boyfriend. He smiled when I called him 'Mr. Buff'. "Of course I am buff I lift weights bout every day and I am on de football and baseball and hockey team. So if you ever call me flabby your gonna die kay babe?" he winked. "Kay!" I said happily. "why am I wearing a bikini cause I don't see a hot tub here?" he smirked evilly and said, "well-" he started kissing me after he said that word. I smiled into the kiss which made Charles smirk. He pulled out of the kiss and said, "Do you know what room you are staying in tonight?" I sighed and said, "no but if it's in your room I am sleeping on the floor." He squinted his eyes, smiled evilly and said, "fine but what shall I have my little girl do for me?" I looked at him really confused and said, "What do you mean?" he smiled and said, "Well remember when you wouldn't let me trick your uncle and to get out of it you said that you would do _anything_ to make sure I wouldn't do it." I frowned and said, "whatev, what do I have ta do?" he smirked and leaned closer to me and said quietly, "well I've got this kink in my neck and my shoulders so I was thinking that you could get it out. So all you gotta do for now is massaging the 'kink' out of my neck and shoulders." I glared at him and said, "Urg fine!" he smiled and turned so his back was facing me and said, "Good girl." I growled. I started massaging his 'kink'; he must have gotten comfortable cause he leaned back so that his back was resting on my legs. I started to push harder on his shoulders he grabbed on my hands and brought them on his upper torso I let my hands just rest there. He grabbed the remote and turned on _VH1 _the show was _your cut off_. It was so boring so I fell asleep from the position. After five minutes of sleeping I woke up in the same position I was in before. I stole the remote that was resting on the top of his chest and changed the channel to Mtv. "hey you're awake!" he smiled sweetly. "Yup!" I yawned and his face turned sort of serious. "I never told you to stop massaging me." I glared at him. "Don't….you….dare….glare…..at….me!" he growled in my ear. "What if I don't?" dang I was asking for it. "Wrong thing to say babe." He growled again, he leaned up and picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. Then he carried me into his room and plopped me on the bed, did I forget to mention that I was still in my bikini and he is still in just a pair of shorts. I sat up on his bed. "I think we should get to bed we have school tomorrow then it's the weekend." He frowned and said, "_I _am the one who says when _you _go to bed." I glared and said, "g'night." Then I went on the floor and fell asleep quickly. I woke up the next morning with a piece of paper on my face I looked at it and it said, "Hey Kris! Listen I laid you're out for school out on my bed I am downstairs eatin' breakfast, see ya in a few!

~ Charles" I got up and looked on his bed. It was a pair of neon blue skinny jeans, and a red spaghetti strap tank top with neon blue straps on the arm part, with a pair of red chucks. It was a cute outfit. I went downstairs and grabbed an apple from the bowl. Then I went outside and saw Charles on a jet black Harley for kids our age. "Hey babe hop on!" Charles said from the motorcycle, I gasped, "hot." He must of heard me because he said, "don't suck up Kris no matter how hot I am." He smirked. "Whatev!" I hoped on as we both rode past Chad, Lindsey, Susie, Gordon, Abby, and a very angry harmony. I held on tight to Charles not afraid of anything but I figured it would be the right to do.

Once we got to school he parked the bike and walked me into my classroom. I pecked him on the cheek and said, "See ya at recess babe." He smiled and left. I sighed happily and turned around to see Mrs. Gold smiling, "I...uh-I can explain." She smiled sweetly and said, "don't worry sweetie your secret is safe with me." She winked and went back to her desk. I sat down at the desk Chad usually sits at. Then Chad walked in the room. I quickly ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug ever. "Whoa, hey Kris good to see you too!" we both laughed. "Thank you so much for punching Harmony for me you rock I pecked him on the cheek and we both walked to our desk. He both told each other some more lame jokes and then class started.

Class finished and it was time for reading. I went to the rug to meet my group and harmony. She had a black eye and her clothes were too short and too tight. I am guessing she was trying to impress some guy and mostly Charles though.

Reading was over quickly and it was time for recess. I got a drink from the fountain when my two friends Lindsey and Susie came out of there classroom. "Hey Kris!" Susie said, excitedly "hey 'S' what you so happy bout?" she smiled and said, "Hello one of my two best girlfriends has road on the back of a motorcycle with the hottest boy in the school! That's what's up!" We all started to walk outside laughing a lot. We went to the panther's side to start cheering. We lost the game so Charles was in a bad mood. We both walked into the lunch room. We sat down at the usual table. Charles was tired and depressed and not in a good mood at all. To make it even worst harmony came over pushed me on the floor and took my seat. "That's the last straw! You do not touch my girlfriend ever!" with that Charles punched harmony and she fell to the floor, but saw it so he dragged the angry and upset Charles to the principals. Once everyone sat down at the table and all did their gasped and we left the lunch room.

It was time to go home Chad and I were sitting on the top of my desk with my head resting on his shoulder with his hand on top of mine. I was frowning. We were just listening to _what you got by Colby o'donis ft. Akon. _"Hey Kris!" I heard from behind me but I just ignored it and turned the music up louder. "Hey Kris!" then the person came in front of me and realized it was Abby. All I did was nodding my head in her direction and closed my eyes. "Chad, what's wrong with Kris she hasn't spoken to me since I left her house the day the game was on." I elbowed Chad's arm telling him not to tell her the truth. He squeezed my hand which means okay. "Well Abbison, Kris is just sad because…she lost her favorite book?" he made it sound like more of a question more than a statement. The bell rang then and I hopped off the desk with Chad and walked to the stop sign when…..vroom vroom! Charles black motorcycle came. He looked super hot. He was wearing a tight v-neck tee-shirt with a black leather jacket under him, with dark skinny jeans on. "Wow!" is all I could say and then he drove a circle around me and plopped me on his bike. Then when we got closer to harmony he stopped and grabbed me by the top of my shirt and pulled me into a deep but rough kiss.

He drove me to my house, when I told him to wait there for a sec. I went into my house and told my dad that I will be staying a Charles house for a bit. He didn't care and I ran outside and jumped on the back of the motorcycle as he drove all the way back to his house. We finally got there. I walked into the house and sat down on the couch. Charles slammed the door angrily and sat down on the couch. I used my hands and turned him around so his back was facing me. I then massaged his shoulders while I started a conversation with him, "awww I feel so sorry that you've been suspended for a whole month." I moved my hands down so that they were lightly rubbing his upper torso. "It's okay." Is all he said, "No it isn't and so you won't be lonely I….I w-will stay with you and not go to school until your suspension is over." I saw him smile and say, "are ya still do _everything _I tell you to do?" he whispered huskily, which made me shiver, "y-y-yes." I finally sighed. "Well then let's start now….rub my torso harder!" he demanded. "Yes sir." I started to rub harder, "oh and Kris to you its _MASTER." _He smiled evilly. "Yes master." I said ad innocently as possible. He leaned back like he did last night. "Charles?" he put his hands on top of mine, "mmmmm?" he said very relaxed. "Where are your parents?" he sighed, "they are up stairs in there room…and no they don't care what I am doing or what you are doing, as long as I am happy they really don't care." I nodded my head and started to rub his shoulders again. "Kris?" he said tiredly, "yes char-I mean master?" he yawned and demanded, "Go up stairs and put on your blue bikini!" I quickly got up and scurried up the stairs when boom! I slammed into someone. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" I said helping the other person up, "no no Hun its okay, but may I ask who are you?" I got nervous then I said, "Oh I am Kris Charles girlfriend and since Charles got suspended I am here for the month making sure that he is happy." She smiled sweetly "awww thank you dear and you can stay here until Charles is happy, and his father and I don't care what it takes." I smiled and went to get changed. Once I finished I ran downstairs to see a frowning Charles lying on the couch. "Awww master what's wrong?" I asked. "It's just so hot….and…..and I am way too tired to take my shirt off." I knew what he was asking so I went over to him; he gave me a puppy dog pout and lifted his arms. I slowly pulled the shirt over his head and off of him. Once it was off I flung it to the side and sat on the couch next to him. He came closer, "you are such an obedient…..slave." he growled in my ear it sent shivers down my spine when he said, 'slave'. "Don't get your hopes up!" I said in his ear. "Oooooo look who's the bad girl now." He growled more it made me melt on him. "Oooooo looks like I still can control you." He was so close I could smell his cologne. He was so hot. "..!" I glared as he hit my legs when I was leaving, "yes jerk- I mean master." I quickly ran into the kitchen and made some popcorn. While I was in there I texted Chad,

**Hey Chad, its Kris plz come over to Charles he is sucha jerk and maybe he will make me leave if….well me and you actually kiss because I actually really like you!-Kris**

**Hey Kris, yeah I will be there in a sec and yes!-Chad**

**Thnx and yes to watt?-Kris**

**Yes I will go out with u!-Chad**

**Omfg really thnx!-Kris**

Dingdong! "Kris get the god dang door!" I sighed "yes master, its Chad!" he growled "let em in!" I quickly ran outside and hoped into Chad's dad's pick-up truck. I got in pecked Chad and drove back to my house then I got a text from Charles: **where the hell are you!**

**Kris: We are thrown!**

**Charles: you are gonna die you little bit*#!**

**Kris: drop dead!**

I called Abby:

Abby: hello?

Kris: hey Abby its Kris

Abby: urg! What do ya want?

Kris: listen I am sorry I was dating Charles and I changed then I just dumped him and I am now really really good friends with Chad now and I am so sorry.

Abby: I forgive you but call and talk to harm kay?

Kris: kay sees ya tomorrow

Abby: bye

Then I called harmony

Harmony: ello?

Kris: hey harm it's me

Harmony; go away!

Kris: listen I am sorry I was dating Charles and I changed then I just dumped him and I am now really really good friends with Chad now and I am so so sorry.

Harmony: I forgive you see ya! Bye

Then she hung up little did Kris know that Charles had an evil and murderous plan.

THE END!


End file.
